Resident Evil: The BSAA Chronicles
by Basara Warrior
Summary: After the fall of Umbrella, Bio-terrorism is on the rise. The only hope for the peace of the world is the B.S.A.A. This is the story of one particular team. Team Bravo. Rated M for blood, gore, language, crude humor, and sexual references
1. Prologue pt 1: 8 years ago

Resident Evil: The BSAA Chronicles- prologue: 8 years ago...

I don't own Resident Evil or any other associated games and movies, just the characters that I've created to fit the story.

* * *

><p>Narration- 1998. It all began in Raccoon City, a midwestern town under the thumb of a pharmaceutical corporation, Umbrella. Umbrella was a heavily successful corporation that supplies computer tech and medical products. Unknown to even many of their own employees were their involvement in developing viral weaponry. This led to the rise of the bizarre incidents which occurred in the outskirts of the industrialized town, incidents that involve the murders of many families, said victims were apparently eaten. It turns out that these incidents were caused by a biological weapon created by Umbrella called the T-virus. The T-virus was first created in 1978 by one of Umbrella's founding member, James Marcus through experimenting with an ancient toxin known as the progenitor virus on experimental leeches.<p>

These leeches were the first by-products of the T-virus. In 1988, in the midst of his research, Marcus was assassinated under the orders of Ozwell E Spencer, the man behind Umbrella's creation. His research of the virus was also taken and used in multiple projects concerning the development of bio weapons. Umbrella continued to experiment with the virus until one fateful day in 1998, 10 years after Marcus's assassination. Marcus was resurrected by his experimental leeches and plots his vengeance against Umbrella for stealing his research. This uproar caused the outbreak in the mountains and unleashed Umbrella's vile creations upon the unsuspecting victims in the mountains, from birds, to dogs, to humans. Marcus however will not live to see the end of his vengeance since he was destroyed by young S.T.A.R.S member Rebecca Chambers and convict Billy Coen. By working together, they survived the nightmare and destroyed Marcus's mutated form. Billy disappeared while Rebecca unknowingly walks into a new nightmare of the T-virus within a mysterious mansion.

The disastrous T-virus transforms its human hosts into living death, zombies. These zombies however, were not the only beasts birthed from Umbrella's T-virus. Multiple BOWs or Bio organic weapons include Cerberus, experimental dobermans injected with virus, resulting in a aggressive pack hunter that runs faster than any living doberman. The stinger which is a scorpion infected with the T-virus, growing bigger and stronger. Other more viscous BOWs is the notorious Hunter. The hunter series of BOWs were created through a fertilized human egg spliced with reptilian DNA and injected with the T-virus resulting in a reptilian creature capable of understanding simple orders and hunting its targets relentlessly. Perhaps the deadliest BOW based on the T-virus was the beast itself, Tyrant. Tyrants were created with the desire to create a powerful soldier that can understand orders and can execute them with great efficiency. These BOWs were put to the test against Raccoon City's elite S.T.A.R.S teams inside the mansion in the middle of Raccoon forest.

The mansion however was a front, specifically in order to keep Umbrella's facility secure underground. Worse, Albert Wesker, captain of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team revealed that not only is he one of Umbrella's scientist in charge of the facility, he also conspired against S.T.A.R.S in hopes that he can gain data from the monsters that stalk the mansion. In the face of this betrayal Chris and Jill watched as their former captain was killed by the Tyrant. In the end, S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine with the support of three other S.T.A.R.S members managed to survive the onslaught, killed the Tyrant and escaped from the mansion before it self destructs. The explosion annihilated whatever was left of the outbreak in the mountains. With this however, all evidence of the horrors that night were erased with the mansion. Because of this and the briberies the Chief of police Irons has been accepting from Umbrella, the incident was covered up and S.T.A.R.S was disbanded.

Two months after the truth of Umbrella's experiments were revealed to a small team of S.T.A.R.S., notably Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, the Virus hit home, turning Raccoon City's residents into ungodly monsters. The origin of this outbreak takes place in Umbrella's underground facility, where lead scientist, William Birkin created a new type of virus, one supposedly stronger than Marcus's T-virus. It was called GENE or the G-virus. This virus has the ability to transform its host to the ultimate BOW, capable of mutating constantly unlike monsters spawned from the T-virus. Just before the beginning of the outbreak, Umbrella desired a fresh sample of this new virus from William and infiltrated his lab to reach this end.

Unfortunately, William was gunned down by Umbrella's agents that were sent to retrieve the sample. Before death can claim him, William injected himself with a sample he kept on his person. Now a mutated monster, he rampaged across the sewers, slaughtering all but one of Umbrella's agents. In the attack, the transformed William also shattered several samples of the T-virus as well, releasing the viral weapon into the sewer system, the water supply, and the rat population.

Eventually at late September, few days after the initial release of the virus, the outbreak began. Those who weren't infected were either killed by the monstrosities, couldn't handle survival, or were executed by Umbrella's USS, who were sent in to clean up Umbrella's involvement to no avail. One survivor, Jill Valentine who is still recovering from the events of the mansion, is once again thrown into the nightmare. With the assistants of a mercenary named Carlos Oliveria, she was able to escape the initial attacks. However, Jill was being hunted down by Umbrella's deadliest BOW to date, Nemesis. Eventually Nemesis caught up to Jill and infected her with the T-virus. Weakened by this, Jill's saving grace was Carlos, who drove nemesis to a nearby explosion, damaging it severally and forcing its retreat.

Later that same night, a young rookie police officer named Leon Kennedy arrived to the ravaged city, oblivious of the circumstances. While evading the undead, he met up with a college student named Claire Redfield, the younger sister of S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield. Claire arrived to Raccoon City in order to find her brother, who left to Europe in order to find leads concerning Umbrella. Together they managed to escape to the police station. There they found the young daughter of the mutated William Birkin, Sherry. However, due to constant encounters with the infected, Sherry ran off. Searching for Sherry, Leon and Claire met up with a mysterious woman named Ada Wong, who was secretly an agent of one of Umbrella's rivals and infiltrated the Umbrella facility with in intent to steal a sample of the G-virus.

Unknown to the survivors was that one of Umbrella's BOWs were trailing them from the station, Tyrant T-103. This mass produced BOW is the most effective of its kind and has been mass-produced by Umbrella and finally reached Umbrella's goal of a stable BOW capable of maintaining a humanoid form even under pressure. Even Nemesis was based on T-103 except it was infected by the experimental Nemesis parasite, a parasite that affects and takes over the host's brain, only T-103s compatible with this highly intelligent organism survive as invincible monsters controlled by the parasite. Incompatible hosts perish in a matter of 20 minutes. The new Tyrant pursued Leon, Claire and Sherry who recently has been infected with the G-virus towards the Umbrella's underground facility.

Sherry's infection however was different from those normally infected with the virus. Because she is a blood relative of William as his daughter, Sherry's body will fully incubate the embryo, eventually making her into a BOW similar to her father. However, if William implanted an G-embryo into a host that is not genetically related to him the G-larvae will erupt violently from the host's body, killing them instantly in 20 minutes. This was the fate of Brian Irons, the deranged chief of police.

Leaving the sick Sherry in the infirmary in the underground facility, Leon and Claire begin their search of a vaccine for the G-embryo inside her. Unfortunately, one of the T-103s released in the city continued to pursue them. Ada, who watched from a distance, decided to assist the duo in defeating the Tyrant. The resilient BOW eventually was pushed into the smelting pit of William's laboratory. Sadly, Ada was gravely injured in the struggle and died in Leon's arms. Claire also discovered Annette, mother of Sherry and wife of William Birkin. She was fatally impaled by Her mutated husband and gave Claire the instructions on how to create the vaccine for Sherry. Annette then succumbed to her wounds hoping that her young daughter will survive.

Before they can vaccinate Sherry, William Birkin stands before and after a horrific battle, resulting in William mutating about 3 times, the abomination fell from catwalk of the walkway and disappeared from sight. They vaccinated Sherry and make their way to an Umbrella train, their only way out of the facility before it self detonates. Unknown to them however was that the Tyrant they threw into the smelting pit survived and went through an aggressive mutation. The Tyrant went berserk and attacked the duo as they attempt their escape. Coming to their aid unsuspectedly was Ada who was thought to be deceased following the last battle. She tossed them a rocket launcher to finish off the Tyrant and disappeared. After dispatching the Tyrant once and for all, the trio of survivors board the train and prepare to leave the facility.

Before they can rest, Leon, Claire and Sherry were opposed for the last time by William Birkin, now nothing but a fleshy blob hell bent on killing the survivors. The monster tore away parts of the train as it reaches the duo. Leon and Claire however managed to disconnect one of the Train's cars and the monstrosity was left to die in the tunnel as the facility self destructs, wiping any traces of the monster and the facility. Leon and Claire along with Sherry escaped the undead city at last.

Two days after Leon and Claire's escape, Jill was cured from her infection thanks to Carlos who found her a vaccine for the T-virus. The mercenary went on his own in search of a way for the two of them to escape. Jill meanwhile went towards an abandoned facility in search of a helicopter. They must hurry because in a couple of hours Raccoon City is to be completely destroyed under direct orders of the US government. The facility was later revealed to be one of Umbrella's BOW processing plant in which they safely dispose of any discarded Bio weapons. Following Marcus's outburst in the Arkley Mountains, the facility was plagued with the T-virus so once again, Jill and Carlos were forced to fight for their lives against the monsters before them.

Jill however was forced to confront Nemesis once again. Nemesis recovered from his encounter against Carlos two days ago and has discarded his coat, resulting in the tentacles of the parasite within it to disperse wildly about it. This new "Tentacle" Nemesis fought Jill in the waste disposal room of the processing plant. Jill however found a weakness to use against the persistent monster. A special chemical able to dissolve even the most resilient of Umbrella's BOW. Jill provokes Nemesis towards attacking the tabs containing these materials, maiming the deadly BOW. Nemesis fell into a pool of dissolving liquid as Jill makes her way through the rest of the facility.

Unfortunately, Jill meets a badly mutated Nemesis. Nemesis absorbed the body of a nearby tyrant and restored some of its original strength. However, in this third mutation Nemesis lost sight of its original objective, the elimination of any S.T.A.R.S members. It returns to its roots as a tyrant and will attack anything in sight. Jill defeated the monster by using an Anti-BOW Rail Gun called Paracelsus' Sword. This weapon was capable of defeating the many T-103s found dead in the facility and is an effective weapon against the otherwise invincible Nemesis. Despite blasting the monster with Paracelsus' Sword, the badly maimed BOW continues on its path towards its target. Jill finished the monster off with six shots to the brain using a magnum she found and left for an escape while the remains of Nemesis slowly dissolved into nothing. Jill and Carlos however could not find a helicopter and lost hope in finding an escape. Just then an unexpected friend arrived and rescued the duo from the fate of the city. The man was no one else but Barry Burton. Just as they left the city limits, they witnessed Raccoon City's destruction and the evidence of Umbrella's Bio weapons erased.

While Jill and Carlos made their escape, another survivor has to test their wits against Umbrella's horrors. Her name is Ada Wong, an agent that was assumed dead during a skirmish against a T-103 while assisting the rookie cop Leon. She in reality survived the encounter and even tossed Leon the rocket launcher that destroyed the mutated Tyrant. Having escaped from the Underground facility before its destruction, Ada spent the next two days tending to her wounds before meeting her contact. Her contact however took his own life in a desperate bid to avoid the zombies. Ada was then contacted by a man thought to have died in the mansion, Albert Wesker. Wesker was resurrected after his "death" by utilizing a virus he was given by the late William Birkin. He continued to fake his death as he worked behind the scenes. He assists in Ada's escape when it was revealed that she managed to collect a sample of the G-virus extracted from William's tissue sample. Using her new hook gun given to her by Wesker, Ada escaped moments before Raccoon City was destroyed. Along with Ada and the others was one of Umbrella's U.S.S members, HUNK who evacuated from the City with a G sample as the sole survivor of his team.

Claire went on to find her missing brother, Chris Redfield and would later find a lead in Umbrella's European research lab. Her investigation however ended in failure and she became a prisoner in Rockfort island. The island will become the site of a T-virus outbreak, caused by Wesker's attack on the facility in hopes to collect the Veronica Virus, a more sinister variant of the T-virus. She later joined sides with fellow prisoner Steve Burnside. She was rescued by Chris and together they managed to stop Alexia, a young girl gone mad by the power of the Veronica virus. She has never been involved with Umbrella ever since. Leon and Sherry were rescued by the U.S government with Sherry being under custody and Leon becoming a top agent of the president. Leon, due to his experience was also given specific orders called the Anti-virus Weapon Protocol 7600. Whenever a BOW outbreak is involved, he will be the first in the scene.

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine became part of an anti-Umbrella organization and strive to bring the corrupt corporation to justice. Umbrella was unable to handle the lawsuits placed against them due to the casualties in the ravaged town. Their stock has also plummeted due to loss of trust in the eye of the public. Not to mention the destruction of many of their facilities kept them from working with much. The loss of their staff and lead scientists in Raccoon City also delivered a fatal wound to the corporation. With this and the problems that piled in the future Umbrella will ultimately lose it's influence and collapse.

Eight years have passed since the Raccoon City atrocity...

* * *

><p>This was basically a summary of Resi 0,1, 2, and 3, along with some UC concerning Ada's scenario. Next chapter will take place few weeks after Jill's "death" and will re-introduce my OC character along with his new teammates. They will also embark on their first mission.<p>

This story will be a collection of Scenarios (Kinda like Umbrella chronicles and Darkside chronicles) and will tell the many missions of OC William Rosario and his subordinates in the B.S.A.A Bravo team. There will be some crude humor and multiple crossovers with many survival horror franchises like Parasite Eve, Dead Rising, and many zombie based franchises (At least those that make any sense)

Also any specific scenes for Resi 0, 1, 2, and 3 will act as flashbacks because this was just a long summary.

I hope you guys enjoy this Chronicles story and review when ever you can.


	2. Prologue pt 2: Welcome to the team

Resident Evil: The BSAA Chronicles- prologue 2: Welcome to the team

I don't own Resident Evil or any other franchises and their characters. I only own my OCs made for this fan-made storyine

"Speech"

'_Narrative thoughts_'

**"Flashback"**

* * *

><p>Cemetery, November 2006- A young man stared into a tombstone, his eyes glazed in the rain. His casual clothes protected under an umbrella against the light rain. This man is the captain of the B.S.A.A Bravo team, William Rosario. Despite being captain, Will's promotion was not due to his accomplishments in his missions. He is in fact the sole survivor of his ill fated squad. It was his first and only mission as a corporal in the team. The mission was in the small friendly town of Ogden Marsh in Iowa. The details of the mission were simple, contain the infected townspeople driven to insanity by a viral weapon released by accident. At least that's what the reports say. The virus responsible for the disaster in the town was known as Trixie. The Trixie virus gradually morphs the mental state and personality of the carrier into a cold, calculative, bloodthirsty killer in an incubation period of 48 hours. The people infected with this virus are known as crazies. In a matter of 4 days, this pandemic took the lives of William's entire team. Many of them died heroic deaths, but were tragic casualties either way. William was used to tragedies like this, ever since Raccoon City 8 years ago. But they still sting his heart.<p>

William first experienced tragedy when he was 15 years old at his home in New York City. His little twin brother named Guille was killed in a car accident saving his life. Losing his brother shattered his spirit at the time and he was a hollow shell of the cheerful boy that he once was. After he got over his brother's death 3 years later in 1997, he was given a job opportunity in Raccoon City as a police officer. Before he can move to the city however, a bizarre incident occurred in New York at christmas eve. It was a hellish nightmare in which even a tiny rat was morphed into a hideous monster by a single twirk of their mitochondria. He was rescued from certain death due to the heroics of a Police rookie Aya Brea, who has the same type of parasite power that caused this hell in the first place.

One year after this horrific incident was the time when Umbrella's secret T-virus was unleashed within the express train. With the help of Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers, he managed to escape the train and Umbrella's training facility and made to the mansion. It was here where he was rescued by S.T.A.R.S Alpha team Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. He and the surviving S.T.A.R.S members tried to warn the citizens of Raccoon City. They were unsuccessful since their own chief were accepting Umbrella's bribes. Months after the incident however, the horrors of Umbrella were once again unleashed upon the unsuspected public in Raccoon City. After saving and assisting the many survivors of the outbreak, he escaped with Jill Valentine as Raccoon City was destroyed by a missile.

2 years after Raccoon City, William found himself jobless after Raccoon City's destruction. On his search for a new career he was once again caught up with the incident he thought he left behind in New York, the mitochondria creatures. Luckily he managed to fight off the creatures with the help of his reunited friend Aya Brea. Together with Aya, they found the source of the new monsters and eliminated them. At the same time, Aya rescued a young girl named Eve who looks surprising like her. Aya also began a relationship with a secret agent named Kyle. William reunited with Chris and Jill and the three of them plotted the fall of Umbrella.

He wasn't able to assist them during the siege of Umbrella's Russian facility in 2003 but he was able to supply the operatives with weapons and gear, helping them bring an end to Umbrella. Unfortunately, Umbrella's Bio weapons fell into terrorist hands and a new age of fear struck the world, Bio-terrorism. In response to this the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium founded the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance or B.S.A.A for short. The purpose of the B.S.A.A is to prevent or halt possible Biohazards caused by terrorists. William was a member of North America's Bravo team until the Trixie incident wiped out his entire team.

Now here he was, looking at the grave of a strong person he has always thought highly of as a friend. One of the many people that helped him through the horrors of Raccoon City. The name on the tombstone read "Jill Valentine". According to reports, it's been weeks since Jill went on her last mission with her long time partner, Chris Redfield. Their mission was to apprehend the founder of the long gone Umbrella Inc.., Ozwell E Spencer in his new hideout in Europe's replica of the Spencer estate. Both operatives believed that finding Spencer will bring them closer to Wesker, Their old enemy since the Mansion incident. Surprisingly Spencer was found dead, his body crumpled under the feet of Albert Wesker. In the short battle that ensued, both Chris and Jill were out matched by Wesker's insane strength. As Wesker prepared to finish Chris off, Jill selflessly threw herself alongside Wesker clean out the window and into the water below.

One week ago the investigation for Jill's body ended, leaving her presumed dead. Her funeral was two days ago. Now all that remained here were the few visits her distraught and rather broken hearted partner can manage. "I should have been there for you. Both of you." WIlliam said somberly, placing a small object of the tombstone. It was a small lock-pick, the one Jill used to escape Raccoon City. "I've never been good with the damn thing. Compared to you, Ha ha... I mind as well give up." He said, chuckling at his excuse of friendly banter. He them stopped and looked back at the tomb, his expression solemn. "Chris has been a freaking dump without you. If only you made it through.." He trailed off, losing his thoughts to the rain.

He then got up and left for his car. Before doing so he turned to his comrades grave. "See you later, Jill." He said sadly as he left the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Apartment in Chicago- William returned to his humble little home, a regular apartment with 4 main rooms. The main living room contains a comfy sofa, a glass table in front of it, and a large plasma TV with several game systems connected to it. He discarded his umbrella and jacket and sat on his couch. He turned on the news as he sat with a freshly open bottle of malta. As he sipped the beverage a female reporter began speaking. "Thanks Sam. Now we received news that TriCell has officially bought all of Wilpharma's profits and are currently over the former company's on finding vaccines for many of the viral disasters in the past years..." As the reporter continued with the story, a knock came at William's door.<p>

"It's open!" called out the tired operative. The door opened, revealing a lean, rather charming looking man in a brown leather jacket. He walked to the the living and found the lounging agent watching the news. William smiled as he saw his guest, happy to see one of his good ol friends. "Leon. Good to see you." William then thought back on how he met this guy. 'Leon, he was a rookie police officer for Raccoon City first time I saw him. He showed up right when everything in the town went to Hell. I remember helping him escape to the police station along with Chris's sister, Claire Redfield. I haven't seen them since after they left the station through the sewers. I was quite relieved when I found out they made it out alive through a train in one of Umbrella's labs. After his escape, Leon was rescued by the U.S Government and was scouted to be one of their top agents. He's been a professional badass ever since.'

Leon smiled back as he sat down on the other side of the couch, grabbing bottle of malta on his own. "Make your self at home." William muttered sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the secret agent. "... According to reports, Wilpharma suffered massive damage to their main research facility in Harvardville and almost all of their research concerning a vaccine for the infamous T-virus that was responsible for the catastrophe in Raccoon City..." The reporter said in the Television, getting the attention of the two men. "TriCell promises to take full responsibility of Wilpharma's research concerning a cure for the many viral weapons used by terrorists. On later news senator Ron Davis abruptly resigned from his position and disappeared mysteriously afterwards."

William turned to Leon. "Harvardville. Isn't that where..." Leon nodded, William gave a silent "ah" in response and continued to drink his malt beverage. "You're still drinking that stuff?" Leon asked amusingly. William chuckled as the drink traveled down his throat. "It's not alcoholic I swear." William mocked back. "Questions are now rising as to how TriCell will use these virus samples. Will they be able to create enough of an inoculation to stop another outbreak like the Harvardville airport incident or..." William and Leon looked away in thought. "First Umbrella, then Wilpharma. Now..." Leon continued, his stoic personality returns. "William what if..." Knowing what Leon was going to say William scoffed his friend's thought. "Don't even. TriCell funds the B.S.A.A there's no way they'll be like Umbrella." William said confidently. "Then again..." William said in thought, his smirk turned into a frown. "I trusted Umbrella too once..."

William then took another drink of malta as Leon reminisced on his experience in Raccoon City. "We all did. We believed their lies and we trusted them with our lives. Until that fateful day 8 years ago..." The secret agent took a moment of silence as William swallowed his beverage watching the news. "Our lives were altered in an instant...By Umbrella's damn ambitions." William said, anger seen in his eyes as he recalled that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Raccoon City, 1998- While guarding what was left of the police station, William was constantly confronted and forced to kill the infected monsters all around him. These horrors are not just mindless beasts craving flesh, these were once people he knew. He knew them from work, from the store, even from the nearby high school. Now they are hollow shells of who they once were. The moment he shot a lone zombie in the head, a loud explosion came from nearby. He ran to the sound hoping there were some uninfected survivors.<strong>

**A few hours before he was placed in this predicament he accompanied fellow survivor and good friend Jill Valentine, a member of S.T.A.R.S. Together they made it to the station which was recently breached by the army of infected. However, upon getting to the station they reunited with Brad who was killed off by a monster that has been tracking him for days, Nemesis. The monster upon executing its target now sets its sights on Jill, who fled into the station with William. The terrible monster relentlessly chased Jill across the west wing of the station until William attempted to halt the monster's merciless charge.**

**The futile fight against the BOW resulted into him being throttled by Nemesis and tossed aside, leaving him unconscious for a few hours as Jill makes an escape to the Clock Tower. When he woke up, many of the remaining police officers already turned into zombies. he was fighting off the zombie horde in the streets near the station when he heard the explosion. Upon getting to the site he saw a man few years older than him on the concrete, alive but stunned. The zombies closed in on the vulnerable survivor when suddenly their heads popped like fruit.**

**William shot the other few zombies close to the man and helped him up and towards the station. They finally found peace in the RPD's main hall. After setting the man down he checked on the doors and kept his aim around the area. He grabbed a bottle of malta and took several sips as he calmed his nerves from the adrenaline rush. "You okay?" William asked the survivor, who's still recovering from his shock. William took notice that he was wearing the new standard issue gear for the SPF branch of the police force, making this guy a cop. The young cop threw the man a fresh bottle of malta he had with him, surprising the delirious new comer.**

**He looked at the drink in his hand and back at the kid who saved his life. "You're a cop?" The man asked, earning a chuckle from the 18 year old police officer. "No. I just wear the uniform for fun amigo. You?" William's sarcastic remark was ignored by the man as he introduced himself. "My name is Leon kennedy. This was meant to be my first day in the force." He said as he popped the malta cap and slowly drank the beverage. "Some First day huh rookie?" William retorted, and the two men laughed for the first time in this nightmare.**

**This was how Leon and William met for the first time.**

* * *

><p>Apartment in Chicago, 2006- William looked into his drink, finished recollecting his first meeting with the rookie cop now turned professional secret agent. "Umbrella has fallen." Leon said. "But their viral legacy continues to spread." William somberly responded. After a few moments of silence Leon stood up. "I will see this virus gone for good." He declared, earning the attention of his friend. William smiled and finished the rest of his malta drink. "You and me both." He said, determined to see the end of these horrors. As the government agent stood up to leave, he recalled why he came to visit his brother in arms.<p>

"By the way William." He started, getting the B.S.A.A member's attention. "Yeah what's up?" Leon was at the door "The B.S.A.A have recruited new officers to fill in the casualties. That means apparently you'll be getting some new rookies into Bravo. You're gonna have to lead them." William was surprised about this news and simply looked at his empty bottle. "I...understand. Guess I'll just head to command to see these new guys." Leon then threw a document to William as he left. "This is the report I promised you concerning the Los Illuminados incident in spain. I already sent a copy to the HQ, figured you should read it." Leon then made his leave as William took the document to a shelf in his bedroom. The shelf contained reports from Arklay mountains, Rockfort island, Russian facility, even Raccoon City and the BOWs that attacked these places from the first incident all the way to the latest.

William placed the report all the way at the front of the "collection" and fell on his bed. "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." He mumbled, he covered himself with a soft blanket and went to sleep. "I wonder who my new recruits are gonna be like. Can I really lead them to survival? Or..." His thoughts dragged on as sleep took over.

* * *

><p>B.S.A.A Headquarters- A rather unfortunate black man around his late twenties is staggering in the hall of the headquarters of the B.S.A.A in the US, a stinging hand print is on his right cheek. "Damn. This stings like hell." Next to him was another black man with a rather annoyed expression on his face. "You should've saw that coming JD you idiot." Beside them is a white blonde man. "It is your fault ya know." The hurt man dubbed JD turned to his friends in denial. "All I did was ask her for a date guys!" "While looking down her shirt!" The other two exclaimed in unison. The "victim" turns away in defeat. "Hmph! Well she shouldn't have worn clothes like that!" The woman in question huffed away into a meeting, angry at the man who constantly gawked down her shirt.<p>

"Please don't screw this up for us Jd. If you manage to piss of our new boss.." Jd gave a laugh and looks at his friends with a cheerful grin. "Joey, Jeremiah please. Kissing up to the boss is my specialty. Besides..." Jd looks up to the ceiling of the HQ, a brief look of seriousness was on his face. "Working here might give us a lead for where he's at." The two friends behind him smiled in nostalgia. "Yeah it's been 9 years. I wonder how he's doing." Joey said, hoping to find their objective. Jeremiah went ahead of the two, impatience drives him further. "Who cares? If we find him then we do. If we don't, well too bad we have a new job now. Get over it." He then took off, leaving Jd and Joey to catch up.

Meanwhile, William is in the HQ gym, sparing with Chris. "Whew...Jeez... The way things are getting I won't be surprised if people think you're on steroids.." William remarked out of breath. Chris grinned at his impressed comrade. 'Chris Redfield. He was there at the very beginning. The mansion Incident that killed off most of S.T.A.R.S except for Jill, Rebecca, Barry, and himself. Of course I was forced to survive the mansion too until I got rescued by this body builder. After the mansion he went to Europe in search for Umbrella's secret lab but had to rescue his little sister Claire from the clutches of the Ashford family in Antarctica. After saving his sister Chris sought out to finish Umbrella once and for all. After Umbrella's downfall He became one of the 11 original B.S.A.A agents aside from Jill and the two remained partners until...well..until her death several weeks ago.'

Chris relaxed his guard, walked out of the ring and returned to work on the weights. "Wait, you're still working out?" William realized as Chris lifted fifty pounds on one arm, groaning as he went. "I have to...get stronger..." William jumped off the ring and walked next to the exercising operative. "I don't think you need to-" "Jill's gone because of how weak I was against him. I just can't..." Chris tried to go on but was hesitant on continuing the subject. "Chris...What Jill did had nothing to do with how strong you were, or that you were prepared to even see Wesker. She... She did it for you. And you alone.." William tried to comfort his friend, whose still grieving Jill's sacrifice. "Besides..." He gave Chris a small slip of paper. "What's this?" The operative asked. "Intel from an unknown source. Leon gave it to me, said it should put you at ease."

As Chris read the document his eyes went wide with suspicion and surprise. He turned to his comrade hoping for an answer to this. "This is-" "The information is still fresh. I can't tell if it's a fact or not but.." William gave Chris's shoulder a good punch. "Keep it in your head amigo." Chris was in thought until he turned to his friend with a smile. 'That's new.' William thought proudly. Chris coughed loudly then spoke to his long time friend. "Right, guess I'll stop for the day and look into this file." William nodded in response and for the exit when he heard "William!" He turned and saw Chris giving a thumbs up "Thanks." William shrugged him off playfully as he left the gym.

As he left he came across a familiar face. "Hey Will, How've ya been?" The feminine voice rang happily. "Hey Becky Things have been better but still..." William said, smiling at his good friend from a long time ago, Rebecca Chambers. 'Rebecca Chambers, She and I were the first ones to experience Umbrella's monsters. Us and good ol Billy, wherever he's at. After the mansion she left Raccoon City for Los Angelus. After a time of rest and peace (well for her) we reunited with Chris and Jill to finish off Umbrella. After that she became one of the B.S.A.A's most valued medical officers. Though I'm the sole survivor of the original Bravo team, She became my partner and is gonna be second in command for our new squad. Since it's been a good 8 years since Raccoon City She's grown into a really nice looking woman' William thought as he saw his partner. "We're gonna have some rookies on the team. Hope you're ready for it." William looked down as the now older Rebecca waits for his reply. "No promises...but we'll make it happen...somehow." They then left towards the meeting room to meet their new recruits.

* * *

><p>B.S.A.A HQ Meeting room- The trio of friends sat in the room, awaiting their future captain in the team. "Man when's this guy gonna show up?" Jd said, breaking the long silence. "Maybe he's busy with paperwork or something. Ya know how it is in work places like this." Joey reasoned. Just then two figures walked into the room, William and Rebecca. "Well this must be our new team members." Rebecca stated, getting the attention of the three friends. "Whoa, and are you our boss pretty lady?" Jd asked with a wide grin, obviously flirting with the female officer. Rebecca simply smiled and said "Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm second to him." She said, gesturing to William.<p>

"I'm the caption of the B.S.A.A North American Branch Bravo team. My name is William Rosario." He introduced himself, grasping the attention of the three recruits. "Wait, William?" Joey questioned silently. William continued on his speech, unaware of the trio's sudden peaked interest. "As the captain of the team, I expect you to listen to every word I say and take it seriously. Understand?" William asked the three recruits. The trio in question gave out a loud "Sir!"

William grinned and looked at his new team, giving them a rather intimidating size up. "You guys start training in the gym by tomorrow. Welcome to the Team."

* * *

><p>Whew. Alot has happened in this chap. I wanted to give my main OC William to have a bit of background concerning all of the main events that happened throughout Resident Evil so that's kinda why I'm putting flashbacks here and there.<p>

And also the "Trixie" virus is a toxin from the movie Remake of The Crazies (It's a bitchin movie I recommend it.)

Other stuff that has been crossed into the Resi storyline will be Dead rising (I liked the first one better), Left 4 Dead (If I could..), and Parasite Eve (Love this game.).

Read and review so I'll know what's in your head people. If there are any typos or confusing sentences PLEASE let me know. It will be easier on you as a reader afterall.


	3. Prologue pt 3: Reunion

Resident Evil: The BSAA Chronicles: prologue chapter 3: Reunion

I don't own Resident Evil or any other franchises and their characters. I only own my OCs made for this fan-made story-line

"Speech"

'_Narrative thoughts_'

**"Flashback"**

* * *

><p>B.S.A.A U.S HQ, Maryland- "Welcome to the team" William declared with confidence, Rebecca stands by him with a grin. The trio of rookies they were speaking to were simply speechless, not from excitement however. They looked as though they found something they were looking for. "What's wrong?" The captain of the new team asked, Rebecca looked just as perplexed. "Well it's... I wanna clarify something...uhhh... What's your name again?" The black man with glasses, Jd, asked in the middle of the trio. William expressed some annoyance before answering the question "It's William. William Rosario. Any other questions?" He asked with firm sarcasm. Rebecca is smiling in amusement as the trio began asking questions.<p>

"Where are you from?" The short Caucasian, Joey, asked innocently, earning an annoyed look from his new captain. After a few moments of silence William answered the question calmly. "I was born and raised in New York. Anything else?" He said in aggravation. "You knew anyone from New York?" The last rookie, asked straight forwardly, peeking William's suspicions. "Who's asking huh?" The future captain asked loudly. It was then that the trio introduced themselves. "My name's Jeremiah. This guy to the left is Jd and to the right is Joey." "Yo." Jd said, "How are you" Joey greeted. William was surprised at first. Their names and appearances reminded him of his High school friends from New York. It then struck him. As his face twisted from a look of revelation into a look of horror. "Oh no..." He said quietly, scratching his head in nervousness. "Don't tell me... You guys are-"

William was abruptly and violently interrupted when Jd snatched him, wedged his helpless head in between him left arm and rubbed the surprised Captain's head hard with his right first. "Long time no see My good ol pal. Surely you must remember this." Jd said confidently, applying more pressure into the noogie. "OWW! Hey what the-? stop tha-oww- What the HELL are you doing?" William asked in between his shouts of pain and frustration as he struggled from his old friend's grip. Meanwhile Jeremiah and Joey watched on in amusement and Rebecca began giggling at the scene.

* * *

><p>White House- Leon is currently drinking a cup of water in the hallway of the White House, recovering from the constant nagging he still suffers from while caring for the president's daughter, Ashley Graham. This mission first began in 2004 after Leon's mission in Spain. According to Leon, Ashley was abducted by a cult organization called Los illuminados who were infected by a dangerous mind controlling parasite named Las Plagas. The mission was successful but the resulting paranoia formed from the president meant that Ashley was to be guarded on many occasions, a rather unfortunate reality for the annoyed agent. "Mr Kennedy." One of the president's bodyguard called to the operative.<p>

"Talk to me." Leon asked, hiding his grimace fairly well. "The president wishes to see you. It concerns your Anti-bioweapon protocols." They informed him. Leon nodded and walked made his way to the president's office. As he walked pass the bodyguards however, he noticed them glaring at his direction. After his mission in Spain, Leon not only gained the full trust of the Graham, he was also the right hand man of the president as well, pretty much stealing their job. "Jealous of the hair huh?" Leon joked, smirking as the bodyguards grumbled to themselves while walking away.

The president sits patiently on his chair as the elite agent walked in. "Mr Kennedy. Glad you can come in." Greeted the country's leader as Leon took a seat in front of him. "A drink?" Offered the president. "Just water with ice." Leon answered politely. After sipping his cup of water the secret agent then broke the silence. "So...What's this you want to-" "I've decided." Interrupted the president, getting Leon's attention. He stood from his chair and looked out of his window. "As you're well aware bioterrorism has been on the rise since the folding of Umbrella..." The president began his speech to the agent. "The pharmaceutical consortium place their trust to the B.S.A.A and thanks to the brave efforts of their officers peace and stability is still possible." The president took a long breath and continued to speak. "However.."

He looked at Leon with a serious stare. "Casualties have continued to build. About a month ago one of the 11 original founders of the B.S.A.A, Jill Valentine, has been declared dead, sacrificing herself to stop Wesker for good. And just recently Bravo team has been reassembled after its near destruction during the Trixie incident." The president then took a sip of coffee before returning to his speech. "I'm sorry I got a bit off topic." He apologized. "What's your decision Mr president?" Leon said directly.

The president smiles sincerely and answers the agent. "I would like that you''ll work with the B.S.A.A not just with information but also in the field." Leon was surprised by the president's decision for his missions. "You have valuable experience with many of the black market BOWs that the many recruits in the B.S.A.A will have to face. I believe it's a good idea." Graham said, Leon nodded in understanding. "So on that note..." Leon stood up, ready to leave. "Do I have a mission ready?" Graham shook his head and dismissed the agent. "I'll give you a call if there is anything."

Leon left the white house after his meeting, now awaiting a call for his new missions with the B.S.A.A.

* * *

><p>B.S.A.A HQ, Meeting room- Several hours after meeting the new recruits William is currently sitting beside his partner Rebecca, pinching the bridge of his nose with fierce irritation. Before him were his new subordinates and coincidentally his old friends from his school days talking about the many mishaps that happened in high school. "Man I'm happy to see you again buddy." Jd said happily. William smiled cynically at his friend. "If only I'm as happy about it as you." He then knew it was a good time to ask the three friends as to why they decided to join the B.S.A.A.<p>

"That's a dumb question Will." Jeremiah said with a bit of cockiness. "I'm listening." William spat back. "We joined to find you." Joey answered. "We could be careless about the work ethics as long as we know where you went." William was baffled by their reason and didn't seem to be happy about it either. "You mean to tell me that you joined the B.S.A.A with no knowledge of what we do JUST so you can find me?" William asked loudly, frightening the trio. "What's the problem? Why should we worry about that?" Jd asked, feeling hurt.

William shook his head and stood up ready to leave. "I'm going to higher ups about this. Rebecca, watch them." Rebecca nodded and William took his leave. "Man, he hasn't changed at all since high school. Guy's always acted like that when things don't go to plan." Jd then looked at Rebecca. "So...You're his girlfriend right?" Rebecca chuckled and answered "I'm his partner and I'll be your second in command if William doesn't kick you out of the force." Rebecca's humor however was ignored by the trio's dismay. "Why would he do that? We came here to look for him and we found him and now he wants us gone." Joey said hurt.

Rebecca nods silently as she heard his story. "Wait you said eight years." The distraught trio nodded. "What did you think happened to him in the past 8 years?" Rebecca asked the trio in curiosity. JD went silent for a while before answering the curious officer. "We...kinda thought he was dead for a while.." He answered timidly. Rebecca was shocked. "You thought he was dead? Why?" Jeremiah walked up to the perplexed female. "William was in Raccoon City when the government blew it up right? And he never came to us and said he was alive. So he pretty much was declared dead in our book." Rebecca understood what was happening. "I see. But what got you to start looking for him?" Rebecca asked. "We got an email saying William's alive and if we wanna find him we gotta join the BSAA." Joey answered. "Who was it from" The team's medic asked. The trio shrugged. "It was from anonymous or something like that." Rebecca was deep in thought when she heard this. 'Someone wanted them here. But who?'

* * *

><p>B.S.A.A HQ, Command room- "But sir-" "The subject is over!" Interrupted Command. William groaned in aggravation. His superior are not listening to a single thing he's saying. "You must understand we need more officers. From former S.W.A.T members to C.I.A agents, we need as many people to fight this as possible." Concluded Command. "But listen! S.W.A.T and C.I.A are one thing but to recruit random civilians-" The superior rose his hand to interrupt William before saying. "I read the Trixie report.." William went silent. "I know your true anxiety is not their experience. It's your own fear of watching them get killed." William bit his lip to prevent himself from shouting.<p>

After a moment of calming down William looked at his chief sternly. "They have absolutely NO idea on what they're gonna deal with." "Which is why I chose you. Mr. Redfield is unable to lead a team at the moment. Aside from him and the late Jill Valentine you have the most experience in dealing with BOWs." William looked away, recalling the nightmarish incidents he's survived over the years from the mountains, to the mansion, to Raccoon city.

"I stand by my decision captain Rosario." William then nodded in understanding. "There are no current missions to give as of now. You get the rookies in shape and prep them for operation insertion. Dismissed!" William turned away to meet his team. Before he left them room though he faced his superior with a determined smirk. "I will bring them back...alive. I promise you that." He then left the command room to give his team one Hell of a workout. "I know you will survivor." The command officer said confidently.

* * *

><p>B.S.A.A HQ, Meeting room- "So that's our story." Joey finished. Jd and Jeremiah are currently playing rock paper scissor on who will ask Rebecca their question. She simply sat on her chair patiently listening to her future squad mates. "Scissors! I win buddy!" Jd declared triumphantly "AWW Damn it! Alright you do it." Jeremiah said in a disappointed tone. "So, Rebecca I have an important question for you." Jd asked. "I'm listening." Was Rebecca's short reply.<p>

"How close are you and our ol pal William? You guys got together or anything?" He asked jokingly, much to Joey' and Jeremiah's annoyance. Rebecca smiled and simply said "We're partners. I'll do anything to keep him safe. And I know he'll do the same." "No I mean-" Jd said, not liking the reply he got. "Next question please." Rebecca interrupted much to Jd's dismay. "Well is William a little-" "Little what?" Said the captain of Bravo team. "-Bit country?" Jd abruptly said confusing the people around him. "Or...you know. Little rock n roll?" William's brow was still quirked and Jeremiah simply palmed his forehead while Joey sighed exasperated.

"I enjoy any music as long as it sets the mood." He answered nonchalantly. "So how was the meeting?" Asked Rebecca. William sighed and looked at his friends now recruits. "Boys, you are now officially part of the B.S.A.A Bravo team. As such I am your captain, Rebecca's second-in-command and everything I say is law." The trio looked at their new boss with a mix of excitement, wonder, and some slight annoyance. "Which reminds me..." William said with a sinister chuckle, grabbing their attention. "You will all be in the gym training and getting yourselves into shape. I don't accept stragglers." William's words shocked Joey.

"W-w-when do we have to-" Joey tried to ask but was too mortified to finish. "You will all start...tomorrow." Suddenly the room went out with loud sighs of relief "Thank God! At least I can brace my self." Jd said in relief. William simply groaned quietly so that only his partner could, to her amusement. "Give me a zombie any day over this.." He grumbled as Rebecca softly pats him on the head sympathetically as the trio left.

* * *

><p>Willamette, Colorado, three days later- In another day in the friendly town of Willamette, an odd case of a murder took place, the unlucky victim was partially devoured and the murderer was shot down by a cop after biting him. A red haired woman sat on a bench just outside the Willamette mall. She scanned over this bizarre case on the newspaper she had in her hand. However she was far too familiar with the truth behind this bizarre case. A truth that destroyed an entire town and brought its creators to ruin. "Looks like I'll have to report to Terra-save. I've gotta contact Chris too. Hope he's doing alright." She said to herself. She then looked down at her current outfit and smiled. "Maybe I'll give Leon a call. See if he likes my new outfit." She giggled seductively. Her outfit consisted of a black string under shirt and a white long sleeve jacket, the back of her jacket has an angel holding what appears to be a nuke. To top it off she wore her hair in a low ponytail. All in all she looked really beautiful.<p>

Just then a loud thud was heard close to her, alarmed she quickly turned to the origin of the sound. She saw a man possibly around his late twenties stumbling over some trash cans, groaning in apparent pain. on further inspection the man looked exactly like the cop who was forced to put down the insane cannibal. His skin was pale and much of his youthful hair was gone, his clothes are also quite torn. The man groaned in pain as he collapsed on the wall near the bench, getting the woman's attention. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked from the bench. The man starts to get up as the woman approached, his eyes grew white.

The woman backed away in warning, her eyes wide in realization and fear. This man was the cop in the newspaper, the cop bitten by the cannibal murderer. Now he too is infected. His pale skin is cracked and decayed, his teeth were yellow and rotten, and he continued to moan and growl. He was no longer human, he's now a zombie. The woman stood up and was ready to make a quick run when she heard a scream. She turned and saw an obese man getting attacked by a different zombie. "Get this maniac off me! AHHH!" The man lost strength and the zombie lunged to the neck, tearing at the flesh and spurting blood as the victim screamed.

The woman ran from the scene as the two zombies feasted on the unfortunate man. She found some cover and pulled out her cellphone. "Hello? I'm looking for the president! This is an emergency! I'm Claire Redfield a member of Terrasave! There's been an incident-" Just then Claire heard the growls of incoming zombies and she was forced to hang up and retreat.

* * *

><p>B.S.A.A HQ, training gym, 2 days later- Jd wiped the sweat from his brow as soon as he was done with his 50 push ups, physically fatigued. "Ugh...I can't take it anymore." As Jd tried to catch his breath William smirked in sadistic satisfaction "Cool! 50 more to go buddy!" He stated before leaving to check on Jeremiah. William just heard the loud exclaim of his tired rookie as he walked to Jeremiah, lifting of few weights. "Ugh... oh hey boss." William nodded in response and proceeded to his last rookie, Joey.<p>

Joey was in target practice using a rifle. Upon finishing his wave of targets he noticed William checking his progress. "Sir!" He immediately saluted to his captain. He waved it away and looked at the subordinate's score. "Not bad, for a beginner." He complimented. Joey said a quick thanks before reloading the rifle and putting it away. He took a scoped handgun and started a practice session with it. After checking on his team he went Rebecca whose checking on medical supplies along with vaccines for certain viruses. William's friendly smile disappeared when he briefly saw capsules for the t-vaccine, the same developed by Wilpharma.

"They managed to make more samples huh?" Rebecca looked at her depressed partner, a smile continues on her face. "It's one of the few vaccines left, I personally duplicated it myself." William's eyes widened in surprise. "You made these?" Rebecca nodded. "Wow, you've been busy." He said nonchalantly, still showing his impressed smile. "All I needed is clearance from the pharmaceutical consortium and one of the last samples of the vaccine. I am one of the chief medics in the B.S.A.A after all." She said to her partner. William smirked "Well you certainly don't disappoint. So, dinner at my place." He flirted, causing a blush to come over the the medic's face.

Just then an announcer came up from a microphone. "Captain Rosario, come to the command room immediately." William looked up and sighed. "Gotta go." Rebecca nodded and returned to packing her medicines. He then left to the command room. JD collapsed at that moment, tired and spent. "God damn it since when can William gamble?" He said as he got back up. "At least you get stronger." Rebecca said in encouragement. JD glares at her briefly before heading to target practice with Joey. Few minutes afterward, William returned. "Well? What did command want?" Rebecca asked in curiosity. William then looked at his team with a grim expression before responding.

"Boys, let's get you locked and loaded. We just got our first mission."

* * *

><p>Ugh... sorry that I couldn't update at all for the past few days (actually weeks but who's counting) Anyway this is the last prologue chapter before we get to the best part of any resi story, the violence :). That's right ladies and gentlemen, We're done with all the talking and making of the plot and we're finally gonna bust some zombie heads! Do note that because I'm gonna now put the action scenes, they are bound to be graphic and I might have to rate my story M you know for blood, gore, language, and possible inclusion of sexual related content (No lemons though I can't right the God damn things) Kinda part of my disclaimer.<p>

Also I'm gonna cast in some of resi's best monsters, from the quick hunter, to the ugly licker, and even Mr X. But I would also like to hear what you guys might like to have in the story as well. It's a democracy after all ^_^. PS, Claire's outfit is based on her alternate costume in darkside, you the viewers probably got that but I just wanna clarify (Plus I didn't think I was good with the description) Read, review, show to friends, I just want to know that you're having an immersive experience in this story so far.


	4. The first mission: intro

Resident Evil: The BSAA Chronicles: The first mission: intro

I don't own Resident Evil or dead rising, only the OCs I created specifically for this story

"..." dialogue

"..." thoughts

**"..." Flashback**

* * *

><p>B.S.A.A HQ, armory- William suits himself for his team's mission, his sidearm, the beretta Px4 9-mm, is placed in the hip holster and he grabbed his desert eagle magnum and placed it in the side holster on his tactical vest. He then strapped the triple-barrel Hydra shotgun on the right side of his back and sheathed his combat knife on his chest. Rebecca strapped her Heckler &amp; Koch assault rifle across her back and places her samurai edge gun in her hip pocket. She then grabbed a pack of first aid sprays and placed them around her belt.<p>

The rookie trio also suit up their weapons given to them by William. Jd placed his colt python magnum in his chest pocket. He then strapped his pistol grip shotgun on the right side of his back and his grenade launcher on his left side. Jd flexes his shoulders as he got himself accustomed to the weight and confidently said "Now this is what I'm talking about! Thanks boss!" William simply nodded in response. "I like my gear too." Joey said with a grin of his own. He has a Heckler & Koch sniper rifle strapped across his back and a scoped STI Eagle 6.0 handgun on his hip holster.

Jeremiah simply nodded as he stood about. His weapons are a SIG 556 assault rifle on his back and his sidearm is the Beretta 93R with an easily extendable stock. After suiting up, Joey finally decided to ask William a question that's been plaguing his mind. "Uh..Captain, just what's going on? We got a mission or something." William didn't face his subordinate but answered his question. "There's been an incident. Have you guys heard of Willamette, Colorado?"

Jd nodded, "Yeah it's just a medium sized town. Regular population too. Why?" William turned to Rebecca with an authoritative stare. "I'll take them to the helicopter. You look over our gear and supplies to see if we got everything." The medic nodded and went to see the supplies while the captain of the team lead the others to their chopper. Meanwhile William reminisced on how this mission was given to him.

* * *

><p><strong>B.S.A.A command room, 2 hours ago- "We've received an emergency phone call from the U.S government." Stated B.S.A.A command. William was intrigued. Even though he knew what was coming he kept his peace. "Here's the recording of the phone call." said command just before playing the recording. "Hello? I'm looking for the president! This is an emergency! I'm Claire Redfield, member of Terrasave! There's been an incident-" <strong>

**A sudden growl and ominous moan was heard before the recording was cut off. William's eyes widened. "Wait, Claire?" "Yes. Claire Redfield. Chris's younger sister. According to this message we might have a biological outbreak. Your mission is to rescue as many survivors as you can as well as figure out what happened down there." William nodded and excused himself from the room. "I'll get the team prepped for the mission immediately." He said just before he left.**

* * *

><p>B.S.A.A HQ, heliport- William and the team made it to their helicopter and are now ready to take off. "You know where to go Mike." Said William with his rare smile. "Course." Said the pilot. Jd and Jeremiah strapped onto their seat while Joey braced on a hand bar. Rebecca sat alone at the back of the chopper while William stood beside the pilot. Unknown to the captain was that his partner, Rebecca, was contemplating on the events that occurred many years.<p>

"We ready to go?" William yelled over the loud helicopter, to which his team immediately responded with a quick "YES SIR!". With that their pilot, Mike, brought the chopper to the air and went to their first mission as a B.S.A.A unit, the Willamette incident.

* * *

><p>Maryland, White House- "What!" Leon exclaimed in shock. The president remained calm on his seat. "According to the voice message, it's true." Leon looked down and mumbled softly "You waited this long to tell me..." He gritted. President Graham looked at the agent sympathetically before saying "A B.S.A.A team has been deployed to the site. They will secure any survivors in the area and await our helicopter rescue." Leon remained silent. The president decided to get to the point.<p>

"Your mission is to rendezvous with the team, investigate the survivors, and ensure the survival of an elderly professor by the name of Russell Barnaby. He might know of the true nature of this outbreak. His safety takes priority." The president declared. As Leon made his exit he turned to Graham. "With all do respect sir, my girlfriend's safety takes priority." He then leaves the room, leaving the president impressed and worried.

Leon packs his gear, his usual leather jacket and Silver Ghost 9mm. After taking some ammunition he's then ready to depart. "Claire, I hope you're safe." Leon thought to himself. He then recalled a certain friend that's said to have gotten a team of his own as the chopper took off. "William. I'm gonna see you soon." He smirked as the chopper flew from the white house.

* * *

><p>Over the sky- William watched his new subordinates talk and jabber when he noticed that Rebecca has been rather quiet during the trip. He went to her seat in hopes to talk to her. "What's the matter?" He asked, getting her attention. "Oh, it's nothing Will. I'm fine, really." She said in hopes that he will be relieved. He still looked at her seriously. "I know you Becky. Tell me what's wrong." He said as he took a seat next to her. She sighed heavily and then started to speak. "I was just thinking...thinking about what I could've done." She began. "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked confused. Rebecca then looked at her partner. "I was thinking about what I could've done in Raccoon City. For you, for the RPD, for..." She froze, trying to keep her voice from weakening with tears. "For Jill."<p>

William understood her grief and kept silent as he tries to find the right words. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was." He said, causing Rebecca to turn towards him. "But William if I hadn't left-" "The people responsible for what happened was Umbrella. And Jill...Jill gave her life for Chris. We both know how much they care for each other." Rebecca remained silent. "You chose to be a survivor rather than a fighter. You chose a way of life I could never be." He said with a smile, placing his arm on her shoulder. "Now here we are, watching each other's back like old times." Rebecca finally smiled and nodded towards her partner. "Thank you."

William patted her on the head and went back to his seat. He then looked into his hands as dark memories flood his mind. Memories of his entire unit wiped out by the pandemic that claimed the town of Ogden Marsh. His expression darkened as he relived the nightmare in his mind. He was finally snapped out of his trance when Jd called his name. "You ok captain?" He asked in concern. William didn't say anything. Instead he reached for his pocket and pulled out five dog tags and showed them to his team. "These were Bravo team from before. They're... They're gone now" He said to his team.

The team stayed quiet, listening to their new leader's solemn speech. "My captain at the time... He told me to keep these. Give me something to remember them by you know?" The trio nodded. William then smiled and decided to finish his little speech. "I promise, I won't lose any more members of my team. That means you guys." Jd grinned and gave his captain a swift punch in the shoulder "Ow! What the hell?" "You worry too much man." Jd said cheerfully. "What are we gonna be fighting anyway?" Rebecca and William remained silent as Jd waits for a reply.

Just then Mike called out, "Alright guys! Welcome to Willamette." everyone looked out their windows, looking out for the town.

* * *

><p>Willamette, Colorado- "Welcome to Willamette! Population, 53,594. Only place to have fun is in the Parkview mall. Aside from that, just a regular ol town." Mike said. Jd noticed a large barricade at the road made by the U.S army. "Check it out!" The others followed to see. <span>"The army's got the place quarantined. The situation's escalated."<span> William thought to himself.

As the helicopter flew through the streets of Willamette, the devastation was fairly obvious. Cars laid destroyed or abandoned throughout the streets, windows of homes and shops were broken and shattered, and not a single sign of human life. Then Joey saw something through the scope of his rifle, a man in the derelict streets. There was something odd about this man however. He is scuffling about and his legs are walking in a strange way. there was also blood stains on his clothes which concerned the rookie.

A few minutes passed when Jeremiah noticed a man on top of a car with a baseball bat surrounded by a group of people. The man swatted away at the attacking horde when he noticed the team's helicopter. He waved at them, asking for rescue when one of the attackers dragged him off his car. He shouted for help as one by one, the attacking people pile on him, tearing him apart limb by limb as he screamed. Jeremiah was speechless as he saw this. "Jesus Christ! Did you see that shit?" Jeremiah exclaimed in horror.

William witnessed the man's death as well, feeling sick to his stomach. As the chopper flies on, a nearby gas station suddenly exploded, shaking the chopper. "Woah Holy shit! Dude!" The chopper temporarily lost control, forcing the team to hang on the rails and seats for dear life. Finally they regained control of the chopper and relaxed. An army helicopter however intercepted them. "Attention, this is a restricted area. Do you have clearance?" Said the Army pilot. In response William went to the cockpit and spoke with him via radio "We are the B.S.A.A squad dispatched to rescue survivors and apprehend possible terrorists. Clearance enough?"

The pilot immediately turned away and flew off. Meanwhile the chopper's fuel is down to the 3rd quarter. "Shit. I gotta land this bird soon or she'll take us all the way to the scene of the crash. Captain?" William pointed to the heliport on top of the Parkview mall. "Take us there." Said the captain. The pilot scoffed, "You're kidding right? Now ain't the time for a shopping spree sir." William looked at Mike with serious stare. "The mall is the best place we can go to for survivors." William retorted. The pilot nodded and flew to the mall's heliport.

* * *

><p>Sycamore Street, Willamette- A group of zombies slowly march, relentlessly hunting down any live human left in the streets. A blonde woman wearing a sleeveless black leather top which ties together at the front confronted them. She is also wearing torn blue jeans along with buckled black boots that go up to her knees. The zombies charge towards, their degraded bodies make it difficult for them to run.<p>

The woman did not hesitate. She pulled a 9mm handgun from her back pocket and quickly dispatched the undead with skillful head shots. Because their bodies are in such a decomposed state, one good bullet either in between the eyes or at the forehead can literally blow their heads clean off. When the last of the group fell in a pool of its own rotting blood and brain matter, she reloaded her gun and placed it back in her pocket. "Phew, so these are zombies." She wondered aloud.

She then checked her pockets, hoping to find any spare ammunition, but she couldn't find any. "Damn! That was my last clip!" She exclaimed. She saw more of the infected approach her, hungry for fresh meat. Not wanting to waste precious bullets, she evaded the coming undead. She pushed one aside as she dived away from a lunging zombie as it fell clumsily on the sidewalk, accidently grinding its diseased skull onto the concrete.

As She fled from the infected townspeople she noticed the B.S.A.A helicopter flying from above her heading towards the Parkview mall. "A chopper? Maybe that's where I can find some backup." The woman said as she began her trek towards the mall through the zombie infested street.

* * *

><p>Parkview Mall, heliport roof- The team touch down on the heliport and ready their weapons. William then went for a door just out by the heliport. It was unlocked so he issued his first command. "Alright team let's go." "Just a second." Jd said, causing the captain to turn towards him. "What's up?" "Don't 'what's up' me!" Exclaimed the distressed recruit "You saw what happened down there right? those people...it looked like they were..." "Don't think about it now." Rebecca interrupted.<p>

"Yeah. Right now we need to get to the survivors." William said to which Jd nodded and went down first, aiming his shotgun forward. Behind him was William who kept his handgun on the ready. Jeremiah and Joey covered each other's flank while Rebecca stays behind the team. The team went down some stairs in a room and investigated the area. Upon noticing the tv monitors in one section of the room William thought aloud. 'This must be the security room.' He then saw one monitor showing the gruesome death of a fleeing survivor just outside the mall. She was dragged from her own car by the infected and was attacked relentlessly as more came.

He shutoff the monitor as the undead began feeding on her. He breathed heavily as the horrible sight sickened him. 'There must be survivors somewhere here.' He hoped. The team after inspecting the security room left to the entrance plaza of the mall. Tension rose in the team as their paranoia from the recent events that occurred flooded their minds.

Thankfully when they reached the entrance plaza they found a few survivors barricading the entrance. "Attention!" Called out William, alarming many of the survivors. "Well well. Who are you guys exactly?" Asked a big middle aged man with a rich western accent. "We are the team sent by the B.S.A.A to find and rescue as many survivors as possible." The captain explained. Many of the survivors sighed relief and were walking upstairs to meet the team. One particular survivor is taking pictures of a horde of undead outside the barricade.

He had a look of disgust and wonder as he took pictures of the zombies. "Uh, hello." Joey said, startling the photographer. "Oh, my bad. What's up?" The man looked at the rookie's uniform. "You're the B.S.A.A?" Joey nodded before saying "We're here to save you guys. What exactly are you doing." The photographer looked back at the ravenous zombies. "Someone has to know about this. Never thought zombies really existed." Joey was surprised, followed with Jd and Jeremiah. "Did you say 'zombies'?" Jd asked perplexed.

Frank pointed at the horde outside the window. "Do those look like zombies to you, or not?" Jd and the others watched as the zombified monstrosities bang at the doors, gnawing and biting at the glass, hoping to reach their prey. "Whoa." was all Jd can say. William walked up to the man "You're a reporter?" Asked the captain. "Freelance. Name's Frank West." The reporter said as he held his hand out. The B.S.A.A captain shook Frank's hand in response "William Rosario. Captain of B.S.A.A bravo team. You just met my new recruits."

"Madonna? Madonna where are you?" called an old voice. William turned and noticed a delirious old woman roaming around the plaza, searching for something or someone. "Have you seen my baby doggy?" She asked a couple. They both shook their heads in response. The old woman continued on, carelessly bumping into a man carrying loose items. "Lost her mind has she? All she cares about is that damn dog.." Said a sudden voice, dragging William's attention. It was the middle aged man from before. "My name is Ryan. If you're here to help us, find anything to add to the barricade. As long as they're out their, we're safe in here."

William nodded. He then turned to his team, ready to give instruction. "Right. Jeremiah, you and I gather any loose items for the barricade. Rebecca, you stay at the stairs. If anything happens, we'll escort the survivors to the security room. Joey stay at the top of the plaza. If our barricade breaks, your rifle can pick them off. Just remember..." He pointed to his head while his recruit listened. "Shoot them in the head." Confused, Joey went to his position and kept his rifle ready. "JD..." The captain said, getting the man's attention. "Sir?" He turned to face the delirious old woman then back to his subordinate. "Keep an eye on her. If she does anything dangerous, notify me immediately." Jd groaned. "For real?" William kept an intense stare as Jd walked away.

* * *

><p>Just outside the mall- A woman in a red dress eliminated another zombie as it made a lunge at her, smirking as the abomination was killed easily. "Weak, slow, and predictable. You things aren't my time, or bullets." She said confidently. She then turned to her new partner who had a difficult time with the undead. Upon killing them she knelt down out of breath. "You ok?" She asked. "I'm fine, don't worry but...What the Hell is going on here? What happened to these people?" The scared agent said. "That's right, you're new at this aren't you Chloe?" The woman in red stated, saying the agent's name. Chloe wore a tactical vest with an imprint of a butterfly on each side. Her weapons are a semi auto rifle, the TMP auto handgun, and her punisher handgun she just used against the infected.<p>

"Well, these things.." She started, pointing at the dead zombies. "Were the ones that infested Raccoon City, and destroyed it." The young agent was shocked. "No way..." The crimson woman's smile turned solemn "I should know. I survived it." She said. She then walked off, heading towards the nearby mall "Your cousin survived it too. Fought for his life and saved a lot of people." Chloe smiled hearing this. "I still couldn't believe...He's still alive." She thought aloud, reliving the painful memories of the funeral that took place 8 years ago.

Because of the circumstance concerning Umbrella and their attempts to contain the disaster, William was unable to contact his family. He couldn't even say hi. This and the public news concerning Raccoon's destruction lead his family and friends to believe that William Rosario was dead, killed in the catastrophe. Ever since then Chloe has been quietly grieving him while she moved on with her life. She just finished going through college a second time in hopes to get a high degree while keeping a romantic relationship with fellow classmate Allen Ocampo.

Then she had a call from an unknown number. Saying that her long lost cousin was alive and well. The caller was actually a head hunter working for an organization. That and she was picked out by choice to be the partner of one of their outstanding agents, Ada Wong. Ada is known for her near death survival in Raccoon City after rescuing rookie cop Leon Kennedy and obtaining a tissue sample of the G-virus. She was also known for succeeding in attaining a plaga sample from europe during the illuminado incident.

"Well." Ada started. "Our mission is to secure a sample of Ampulex Compressa Giganteus, aka queen wasp. According to our intelligence these genetically experimental insects are responsible for this particular outbreak." Chloe listened, quietly before asking her partner a question. "Do we know what exactly caused this." Ada shook her head "No clue. All I know is it could be an act of terrorism." The crimson agent started walking to the mall. "You coming?

* * *

><p>Willamette Parkview mall, entrance plaza- At this time Frank saw and old man inside a caged area. They didn't exchange pleasantries as the man appeared hostile towards him. Meanwhile William and Jeremiah found a usable bench for the barricade. They bickered on how they're gonna line them up while Rebecca was having a conversation with a distraught female survivor. Jd, bored out of his mind noticed a lone woman, silently observing the undead. Enamored by her beauty, Jd went over to talk to her. "Hey..." He started, getting her attention. She turned to him, uninterested.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked coldly in a rich mexican accent. "Ooh. Mexican I like." He flirted. "Tell me your name baby." He smiled seductively, to her dismay. "Americans.." She muttered angrily before walking off and disappearing. "Hey come on!" Jd shouted out. After giving up on finding the woman he went back to his post. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention.

"Madonna! My Madonna's here!" Cried out the old woman. Her dog Madonna was outside the barricade, among the many zombies. Blind to the obvious danger, the elder woman began removing pieces of the barricade. In horror, Jd ran to her, trying to restrain her. She immediately shoved him away, knocking him down. Many other survivors tried to stop her but failed as she opened the door. The zombies quickly lunged, overpowering the deranged woman as they slowly ate her, her final words were her dog's name.

Witnessing the break of the barricade, William dropped the furniture, followed by Jeremiah. "Joey! Start shooting those zombies! Rebecca, get them out of here." He shouted as he ran to the front of the plaza. "We're gonna hold them off until everyone gets out of here. Get them to the security room!" Rebecca nodded as she quickly led the panicking survivors upstairs. William, Jd, and Jeremiah pulled out their weapons, shooting at the swarming undead. William capped each of his targets with a quick shot to the head with his Px4 handgun while Jd blasted them with his Shotgun. Jeremiah mowed down his zombies with his SIG assault rifle, making sure most of his shots hits the heads.

"What the hell happened!" Cried out a black bald survivor from the upstairs of the plaza. "There's no time to explain! We gotta go to the security room! NOW!" Rebecca exclaimed as she and the survivors make a run to the security room while William and the others held off the infected.

* * *

><p>Just outside of town- A couple of men and women are gathered in a small base. They each wore dark tactical suits with hazmat masks over their faces. The Umbrella logo is on the back of each of their vests. Littered around them were the bodies of the U.S. army. "The situation is quite grim at the moment. The infected have contaminated the entirety of the town." Said the women with a slightly illuminated mask said. "What're our orders Lupo?" Said the hooded figure. "Our employers ask thet we do something about the B.S.A.A team that landed here. Plus we must attain a sample of the queen wasps used to infect the citizens." Lupo confirmed.<p>

After some silence the team of ex Umbrella soldiers decide to make their move. "Right, I could careless about the B.S.A.A team so we're off to find sample of the wasps. Besides..." She said as she noticed a helicopter with Tricell's logo carrying an capsule numbered T-10. "They've already sent a B.O.W to contain that B.S.A.A team. It will hunt them down along with any other survivor left." She said with malicious voice.

Just then another helicopter flew ahead, inside it was the U.S. government's finest agent sent to this incident, Leon Scott Kennedy.

* * *

><p>Ooh 0.0 Mr X is gonna show up. I've decided to change up some parts of dead rising considering that the B.S.A.A will be there to save those idiot survivor's asses ya know? Next chapter we're gonna find Claire Redfield, Meet up with Leon Kennedy, and confront Mr X...more than once. The team will also find any survivors, fight off pyschos, and will discover the truth behind the outbreak. We will also meet Aya Brea from the PE series (Pretty sweet huh?)<p>

Also I'll like to note that the outfit, Chloe my OC is wearing is the same as Ada's in Assignment Ada and her weapons are the same (just a little heads up in case you were confused. Ada will wear her usual red dress of course.)

Read and Review whenever you can. I hope you guys enjoy this this story as much as I enjoy typing it. til next time ^_^


End file.
